gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeffy Fresh, Byrone, and Rosie
|image = S1e5 90s Teenagers.png |first = The Inconveniencing (flashback, no lines) |last = A Tale of Two Stans (flashback, no lines) |voice = |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |birthday = |occupation = Students |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = Ma and Pa Duskerton Summerween Trickster |likes = Rap music |dislikes = "Loser candy" Getting banned from the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store Homework Rules Tucking in their shirts |powers = |weapons = |fate = Implied to be killed by the Summerween Trickster |quote = |signature = }}Jeffy Fresh, Byrone, and RosiePinesQuest, in the graveyard, there is a marked grave with the words "Byrone, Jeffy Fresh, and R-R-Rosie: Ran afoul of a trickster." were a trio of teenagers, who lived in Gravity Falls during the 1990s. History Early life Prior to Dipper and Mabel Pines' arrival in Gravity Falls, the three wreaked havoc upon Ma and Pa Duskerton following their ban of all teenagers from the Dusk 2 Dawn, giving the elderly couple double heart attacks, resulting in their deaths and the closure of the convenience store. At one point, the teens' dumping of "loser candy" left over from Summerween inadvertently gave life to the Summerween Trickster, who eventually seemingly killed them. Season 1 They first appeared in a flashback during "The Inconveniencing," where they were depicted protesting Ma and Pa Duskerton's banning of teenagers from the Dusk 2 Dawn by playing "Homework's Wack" on a boombox and dancing outside the store, which led to Pa and Ma having double heart attacks, resulting in their deaths. The teenagers appear again in another flashback during "Summerween," where they are depicted tossing "loser candy" into a dump. The candy would eventually collect together and gain consciousness, becoming the Summerween Trickster. Season 2 The three friends appear one last time in the flashback sequence of "A Tale of Two Stans", where they are seen dancing outside Dusk 2 Dawn while Stan Pines went into the store to buy groceries prior to Ma and Pa Duskerton's deaths. Personality The teens seem to have stereotypical personalities, acting cool, laid back, and rebellious. They also seem to be very vengative, as they started to dance with their music after Ma and Pa Duskerton banned them from Dusk 2 Dawn apparently without reason. They are seen either dancing to rap music or dumping away "loser candy". Appearance Jeffy Fresh, Byrone, and Rosie are dressed in stereotypical '90s clothing: "cool" hats, shirts, vests, and pants can always be found on them. They make sure they appear in a cool manner by doing things such as wearing earrings and sporting "cool" hairstyles. Sightings Trivia *Jeffy Fresh, Byrone, and Rosie are responsible for creating three of the creatures Dipper and Mabel have encountered so far: Pa, Ma, and the Summerween Trickster. *In the game PinesQuest, a grave can be seen marked with their names. The gravestone also states that they "Ran afoul of a trickster", implying that they were killed by the Summerween Trickster. ru:Джеффи Фрэш, Байрон и Рози pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Jeffy Fresh, Byrone, and Rosie Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Groups